The Entrepreneur Stealer
by DeNok 91
Summary: Kim JongIn, mengejar seorang pemuda bertopi hitam dengan mata berdiameter serupa lebar pendulum. Kim Jong In - Do Kyung Soo /KaiSoo - KaiDo. (AGE SWITCH). EXO Yaoi Fanfiction. the Other EXO Member. Stingy JongIn & Naughty KyungSoo. DLDR!


**Entrepreneur Stealer**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

And other of EXO's Member.

* * *

**Summary**

_Pengusaha muda sukses Kim Jongin, mengejar Kyungsoo ketika ia berlari. Dan ketika Kyungsoo berhenti Jongin telah tertangkap, oleh si pencuri mungil._

* * *

_Spring_

Tangan bersedekap. Bersender pada salah satu pohon sakura yang berjejer ditepian jalan seraya menahan tubuhnya pada satu kaki, sedang kaki lainnya menekuk dengan ujung sepatu mengetuk-ngetuk tanah. Tatapan mata layaknya _bocah ingusan, _mengedar dengan tajam. Do Kyungsoo. Secara seksama ia memperhatikan satu persatu orang-orang yang tengah menunggu bus di halte. Ujung topi hitamnya ia tarik kebawah ketika ia sudah memasang target dan mengamankan posisinya. Wanita itu, memakai _dress_ merah dengan aksesoris mahal dan tas ber-_merk_.

Kyungsoo menyeberangi jalan, melangkah pasti dengan wajah menunduk bersembunyi dibalik topi. Sedikit lagi hingga ia harus berhenti ditengah jalan, Tepat ketika ia mendonggak untuk memastikan situasi masih aman. Dia, seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil putih, seketika bersitatap dengan dirinya. Waktu seolah berhenti karena keduanya terpaku ditempat masing-masing dengan raut wajah tampak sama terkejutnya.

_"__Shitt!"_

Kyungsoo mengumpat sebelum mengambil langkah seribu. Ia kembali kearah ia datang dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia menoleh sesaat dan mendapati pria itu tengah mengejar tepat dibelakangnya. Merespon posisinya yang terdesak, lagi-lagi umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya beberapa jengkal hingga bisa dipastikan jika ia tak menambah kecepatan laju kakinya, pria itu akan dengan mudah menangkapnya. Jantung mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari batas normal, paru-parunya terasa menyempit, dan nafasnya mulai tak teratur berusaha menyesuaikan dengan irama langkah kakinya.

"Berhenti _bocah sialan!_." Teriak pria dibelakangnya. "Jangan harap kali ini kau bisa lepas dariku!." Serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengar namun ia tak mengubris ancaman pria itu. Rasanya ia sudah menambah kecepatan larinya tapi entah mengapa tak ada perubahan pada jarak antara mereka. _Diversitas_ jenjang kaki sepertinya menjadi tolak ukur penentu kecepatan lari keduanya yang menjadi penyebab tak ada perubahan jarak. Bisa dikatakan frustasi ketika Kyungsoo mengubah arah larinya melewati celah-celah diantara _basement_ yang berjejer rapi. Mengecoh pria itu dengan masuk kecelah satu kecelah lain.

Namun inikah nasib sial bagi Kyungsoo ketika pria itu malah muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba?. Mencengkeram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menguncinya dibelakang punggung, ia memekik keras ketika pria itu membalik dan mendorong tubuhnya pada dinding, pipi kirinya terbentur cukup keras.

"Apa aku sudah memperingatkanmu kalau kali ini kau tak akan kulepaskan?." Sindir pria itu.

Kyungsoo meringis, cengkraman pada pergelangan tangannya terasa semakin kuat. "A-apa yang kau inginkan, tuan?." Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, _bocah!._" Pria itu menggeram kesal menyadari kepura-puraan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin menekan tubuh kecil itu pada dinding.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi bisakah tuan Kim melepaskan tanganku dulu?."

Pria itu terpaku. Keningnya berkerut. Sebelum akhirnya bersuara. "Dari mana kau namaku, eoh?."

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu, dan seharusnya pria bermarga Kim itu sudah bisa mengira hal itu.

* * *

**_Flash_**_._

_'__Pengusaha muda sukses, Kim Jongin'_. Sebuah frasa sederhana yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh semua orang. Predikat yang melekat pada dirinya secara tak langsung menuntutnya bekerja lebih keras untuk mempertahankan harkat martabatnya. Terlalu keras hingga ia tak cukup memperhatikan kehidupan pribadinya sendiri, dan penyebab utamanya adalah Sifat _kompetitif_ yang membuatnya menjadi sosok pekerja keras yang disegani. Hingga ia sampai pada titik jenuh, bosan dan lelah dengan aktivitas padat yang hanya berkecimpung pada lembaran kertas setiap harinya.

Jongin hanya ingin mencari udara segar, melepaskan penat yang menggerogoti tubuhnya barang sejenak. Dan disebuah taman dekat halte bus lah ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi _maple_, melonggarkan simpul dasinya yang terasa mencekek leher dan mendonggak merasakan terpaan angin musim semi diwajahnya. Seraya memejamkan mata Ia menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. Tak sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibalik pohon yang kini menatapnya penuh selidik.

Baru saja ia berdiri ketika seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dengan keras hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Jongin menggeram pelan ketika pantatnya terasa sakit menyentuh tanah. Ditambah ia harus menahan berat badan orang lain yang kini menindih tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda dengan topi hitam. Jongin tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!." Maki Jongin kesal.

"Maafkan aku, tuan." Pemua itu berdiri dengan tergesa. Meminta maaf penuh rasa sesal—terdengar seperti itu sehingga Jongin yang hendak memaki kembali urung melakukannya. "Maaf tuan, aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda itu membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu dengan langkah cepat.

Jongin berdiri dan memperhatikan pemuda yang semakin menjauh. Terlihat aneh. Pemuda itu berlari cepat seperti tengah dikejar seseorang namun dari arah yang berlawanan ia tak melihat seorangpun yang mengejar pemuda itu. Atau mungkin pemuda itu sedang terburu-buru hingga menabraknya cukup keras. Ah. Ia tak peduli.

Jongin kembali meringis ketika merasa bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa dompet yang berada disaku kiri jas hitamnya tak lagi ditempat saat ia memperbaiki posisi jasnya yang berantakan. Ia menoleh melihat kursi _maple _dibelakangnya—mempresdiksikan hal yang rasanya tak mungkin. Tak ada, tentu saja. Ia tak ingat pernah mengeluarkan dompetnya ditempat itu karena memang tidak ia lakukan. Ia yakin seribu persen bahwa barang miliknya yang paling berharga ia letakkan ditempat biasa. Kecuali—

"Brengsek!." Jongin mengumpat sebelum berlari. Sial!. Pencuri sialan!. Dan sialnya, ia baru menyadarinya ketika pencuri itu sudah tak terlihat.

Jongin mencari. Menajamkan matanya untuk menemukan sosok pencuri yang ia yakin memiliki postur tubuh kecil. Seluruh taman sudah ia telusuri, berbagai sosok sudah ia teliti. Jangan tanya kenapa pengusaha muda sukses dengan materi berlimpah ruah itu tampak hilang akal untuk mendapatkan kembali dompetnya. Hanya dua alasan, didalam dompet itu terdapat barang yang tak akan ditemukan ada dua didunia ini, dan alasan lainnya adalah sifat pribadi Jongin lainnya yaitu pelit. _Oh_, jangan harap dia akan merelakan kartu-kartunya—yang bahkan tak akan bisa digunakan sang pencuri itu—dia relakan begitu saja.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari ke jalan raya, dan...

Dapat. Pemuda berperawakan mungil yang baru saja menabraknya tengah berdiri dihalte bus 'bersama' dompetnya. Ia terlihat sedang memperhatikan dompet yang dipegangnya secara _saksama_. Setelahnya pemuda itu menoleh kesana kemari memperhatikan jalan dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging. Dan tatapannya terpaku pada sosok yang kini memperhatikannya dengan lekat ketika ia menoleh kearah samping. Senyum itu menghilang. Jongin bisa melihat mata pemuda itu melebar dengan diameter serupa _pendulum_, yang tak ia pungkiri mata itu telah membuatnya terkejut hingga ia pun sama terpakunya. _Hey,_ itu mata orang Korea?.

Pemuda itu terlihat gelisah dan Jongin masih pada keterkejutannya hingga kedatangan bus mengembalikan kesadarannya pada kenyataan. Jongin berlari dan pemuda itu terlihat bingung antara dua pilihan didepan mata, masuk kedalam bus atau memutuskan untuk berlari. Jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat dan Jongin semakin kesal ketika pemuda itu berlari menyeberang jalan pada saat lampu merah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali mengumpat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika ia hendak menyeberang, lampu hijau telah menyala.

Jongin melihat pemuda itu berdiri diseberang jalan, menampilkan deretan giginya yang membentuk sebuah _cengiran_ pada garis bibirnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangan tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan dompet yang dicurinya pada si pemilik. Menertawakan sekaligus memperolok kebodohan Jongin.

"Terimakasih. PAMAN!." Seru pemuda itu dengan tekanan jelas pada sebutan _paman_ yang ia teriakkan seraya melambai-lambaikan dompet ditangannya.

Jongin melotot dengan luapan emosi sambil menggumam kata _paman_, tak percaya ia telah dipanggil seperti itu disamping ia mempunyai gelar pengusaha _muda._

Pencuri itu menganggu-anggukan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama saat melihat isi dompet ditangannya sebelum ia kembali berlari. Dan Jongin pastikan, selain ia akan mendapatkan dompetnya kembali, ia akan menangkap pencuri sialan itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

_FLASH END_

* * *

**_ToBeContinue..._**

* * *

Hai Hai Hai...

Saya masih terbilang baru di FFN, karena itu mohon bimbingannya... ^_^

Thanks untuk Yura Han yang ngasih ide ini...My little sist idea bank / hug ^^/

Saya ingin bertanya untuk yang membaca FF saya yang lain, apa diksi yang saya gunakan terlalu berat?. Tidak kan? O.o Tidak dong~, kekeeee^^ saya yakin tidak karena saya perhatikan banyak author yang menggunakan diksi dan reader disini pasti sudah terbiasa. Tapi jika diksi yang saya gunakan terlalu bermajas aneh tolong katakan dan saya akan memperbaiki.

Untuk yang menyempatkan review, yang membaca, memfollow dan lainnya... Thank you verymuch, Terimakasih, Arigato, gomawo ^_^

Saya menulis karena saya suka dan saya senang jika semua enjoy membaca tulisan saya.

Once again, Thank You...

ByeYeom!

Lien^_^

220514 /Happy SuHo Day/


End file.
